Sing
|caption = Jigglypuff using Sing. |universe = |user = |effect = Jigglypuff sings to create sound waves that stun opponents on contact. }} Sing ( ) is 's up special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Jigglypuff closes its eyes and sings a lullaby in three intervals: once leaning to the other side, once leaning forward, and once standing straight. Yellow sound waves with three musical notes emit with each interval, causing grounded opponents in range to be stunned for almost the entire duration of Jigglypuff's singing session. This duration can be lengthened depending on the opponents' damage, but opponents can also mash out of the state to escape early. Unlike most other up special moves, Sing does not act as a recovery move, as it gains no extra distance; in fact, it cancels Jigglypuff's horizontal momentum and restricts it from inputting until the move is over. Sing is very risky to use, as its long startup and ending lag and predictable nature make it easy for opponents to avoid and punish. This is made especially true by its long duration and ineffectiveness against shielded opponents. The move must be timed properly for best results, as hitting opponents with the later two intervals will give Jigglypuff the most time to react. Additionally, Jigglypuff can grab ledges when using Sing, cancelling the move and potentially giving Jigglypuff more time to react to stunned opponents. Origin Sing is a Normal-type status move in the ''Pokémon'' games that was introduced in Generation I with [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'' and Pokémon Blue]]. It allows the Pokémon to sing a soothing lullaby with the sole effect of putting the opponent to sleep, though it very poor accuracy rate of 55% makes it unreliable. It is arguably Jigglypuff's most iconic move, as its evolutionary family are well known for using this move. A particular Jigglypuff in the Pokémon anime is a recurring character of the early seasons who uses Sing to put people and other Pokémon to sleep. In every Pokémon generation, the move is represented visually by the Pokémon creating musical notes that move toward the opponent. The musical notes surrounding Jigglypuff in SSF2 are visually similar to how they appear when Sing is used in the Generation III games. Gallery Screenshots Pac-pinky.png|Jigglypuff using Sing while taunts, on Rainbow Route. 11.png|Jigglypuff using Sing to put to sleep, on Rainbow Route. Rest for the stun.png|Jigglypuff uses Rest at , , and , on Toy Time Galaxy. Early design Sing Stun.png|Sing's early design. Trivia *The types of musical notes that surround Jigglypuff with each interval of Sing are randomly chosen between quavers and beamed semiquavers. *While Sing is meant to put opponents to sleep, it currently stuns opponents instead due to the temporary absence of the sleep mechanic. **However, , , and resembles to sleep while stun. *Although ineffective, Sing will be used by a CPU-controlled Jigglypuff during recovery after having used all of its midair jumps, just like any other CPU character would do with its up special move. This is an example of flawed AI. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Up special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Pokémon universe